Dream or Reality?
by Book girl fan
Summary: Crossover with Inception. Mirror story to 'Reality or Dream'. Incomplete, though each part stands alone.
1. 2:43 AM

The call came at 2:43 AM.

"She's dead," Tamaki choked, sobbing into the phone. "She's dead, Kyoya, Haruhi, my lovely Haruhi, she's gone, she's gone, oh my Haruhi-" His words dissolved into great heaving sobs, racked with anguish.

Kyoya closed his eyes, heartbreak running through him at all those words meant, everything that had now been lost to two of his oldest friends. For just one moment, he let himself feel it all, then pushed it aside. Tamaki needed him now. "Where are you?"

"I'm- I'm at the hotel." Tamaki's voice came through, muddied with confusion. "I was - going to meet Haruhi, our anniversary, but she wasn't here, she wasn't here, she was - she was gone, my Haruhi, my Haruhi was gone, Kyoya, she jumped and she's gone!"

"Tamaki." His voice sharpened to a razor blade, slicing through Tamaki's grief. "I need you to calm down. Breathe, like this." He takes a deep breath, then another. On the other side of the phone, he hears Tamaki follow suit. "Now stay there. I'll be there in twenty minutes." It wouldn't be legal, but Tamaki had always mattered more than that.


	2. First Death

"This isn't real," Haruhi says.

Kyoya doesn't look at her, carefully hiding his surprise. He's not even sure why he is surprised. "Why are you here?" _Why aren't you with Tamaki?_

"Tamaki would be with me if you weren't holding him back." Now Kyoya looks at her. Her eyes have lost all their warmth, filled with a fire that burns ice cold. "We could be together again."

Kyoya turns away, scanning the crowd for Tamaki. There's no point wasting more time on a projection, not when they have a job to do.

He doesn't notice she's pulled a gun until there's a flash of blinding white in his vision and he's awake. When Tamaki wakes up minutes later, one look at his deeply shadowed eyes is enough for Kyoya to decide not to bring it up. Surely it was just a once off anyway.


	3. Mon Ami

Kyoya closes the PASIV case with a snap. "Tamaki, we need to get out of here." He dares a glance at Tamaki and immediately flinches away, unable to stand the horror in those beautiful eyes.

"Kyoya- _mon ami_ , I am so sorry-"

"It doesn't matter, Tamaki. We need to go." He picks up the PASIV and heads for the door. A sudden pressure on his shoulder stops him in his tracks. Already on edge, he grabs the hand, pulling it forward, and only a split second realisation of whose hand it was stops him from throwing Tamaki over his shoulder. "Enough, Tamaki! Fuss later, now we need to leave." He turns, glaring Tamaki down until the blond nods, eyes leaving Kyoya's. Belatedly, he releases Tamaki's hand. They don't have time for this.


	4. The Twins

"So which one was it?" Hikaru asks.

Kyoya is not going reply. Replying would only encourage them, and he is not interested. "Which one was what?" The twins turn to each other and grin, and Kyoya curses inwardly.

"Why, which one were you in love with?" Kaoru smirks, his brother's arm tight around him.

The three of them are the only ones left in the warehouse. Tamaki has gone back to their hotel, leaving Kyoya behind to iron out a few last details, and the Hitachiins stayed with him for reasons unknown to anyone but themselves.

"Or is it still in love?" Hikaru continues.

"You're the best point man in the business-"

"-no one can deny that, but you never work without Tamaki, not since-"

"-since Haruhi died. So-"

"-which one were you in love with?" The twins finish in chorus.

"I am not in love," Kyoya tells them, clean and precise so there can be no mistake. He is not in love, never has been. For a moment, the exhaustion of a long day loosens his tongue, and he continues quietly, "It would be so much less complicated if I were in love with him."

If they hear him, Kyoya does not know, but either way, they seem to have found the answer they sought, for it is not long after that they stripped into the shadows, and Kyoya is left alone in the dark warehouse, with only his wandering thoughts for company.


End file.
